Life's A Playground
by CrazyTwerd625
Summary: THE TWILIGHT GANG IN KINDERGARTEN! Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and the rest Forks are starting Kindergarten, and their doing it together. ExB AxJ ExR Their also going to go through each and every grade  couple of errors HAVE NO BETA
1. First Day BPOV

**Disclaimer:** -sigh-Let's get this over. I don't own Twilight and never will. I don't own My Little Pony either

Another wondrous story, about the subject ALMOST NO ONE WRITES ABOUT!

**ExBxExBxExBxE**

**BPOV**

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA!" I kicked my legs around as fast and hard as I could.

"Bella, sweetie, it'll be fun, you'll meet tons of fun people that will play with you like mommy and daddy" Mommy said nicely

"I don't care, Jake told me that it's awful." I said angrily.

Jake is my best and only friend. We knew each other since babies and even though he's a year younger than me, he went to school early. They start school early on the rez. Anyways, mommy wants to take me to kindergarten. I don't wanna, don't tell mommy or daddy but…I'm scared to go. What if their mean, what it they push me, WHAT IF THEY CALL ME DUMB?

"Please mommy? I don't wanna go, they might be mean." I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Oh come on Renee? She's already smart enough to read at a 3rd grade level, what's the point of going to school?" My daddy always lets me do what I want, including eating ice cream.

"It's to help her get more friends Charlie, she can't stay cooped up in this house like a chicken!" Mommy shouted.

"Mommy, I'll go to school if you stop screaming." I said defeated

"Oh sweetie, mommy wasn't yelling. But at least you'll go to school" she smiled

**ExBxExBxExBxE**

I pouted, I wish Jake was with me. It would be better. Daddy was taking me to school. Usually I would like it because the police car was SO cool but now would not be the time to be thinking about that.

Mommy bought me a super awesome bookbag. It was tiled and was black blue and gray. Mommy wanted me to get the pink _My Little Pony _bag but that's _eww_.

I wore a shirt that said _I Love My Planet_ and black skinny jeans with blue converse. I felt pretty and simple.

Daddy parked in front of the small building that has almost all of Fork's 4 to 6 years in it.

Daddy knelt down. "Now Bells, I know you don't like this but can you try to have fun today, please, for me?" He pouted.

"Okay daddy." I giggled. Daddy looked funny. "But pick me up when school ends, alright?"

"You can bet your sweet smile on that." Daddy smiled

Daddy then took me inside. We went in through a door that had the number 703 on it. When I got inside, I saw at least 30 kids inside. They were all doing different things, like coloring, jumping, playing and I saw a couple of kids reading.

"Hello, dear. My name is Mrs. Cope, what's your name?" The big nice looking lady said

I hid behind my daddy's leg "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like the name Bella more." I blushed

"Well come with me and we'll see the rest of the class together." Mrs. Cope smiled gently, holding out her hand.

"Come on Bells, she and the other kids won't bite you, and you don't know, it might be fun." Daddy smiled

"Okay, fine" I let go of daddy's leg and went to hold Mrs. Cope's hand.

"Bye Daddy, I'll see you later" I said as I went to my doom.

Daddy smiled at me as he waved goodbye. He then walked out the classroom.

"Class! Come to the rug! We have a new student." Mrs. Cope yelled out through the noise.

Everyone came and sat in a circle on the rug. There was so many people. I whimpered and scooted closer to Mrs. Cope. Everyone was quiet. A blond girl was still talking.

"Oh look, it's a big scaredy cat!" She cried out loud

Everyone laughed and I started crying. I hadn't even said a word and they already started teasing me.

"Tanya, that was rude. Say sorry then go to the silent corner. You'll be there for 5 minutes and you'll miss 5 minutes of recess." Mrs. Cope told the mean girl.

"But Mrs. Cope…"

"Now Tanya, and I'm going to be calling your parents. I'm very disappointed in you." Mrs. Cope shook her head.

She came to me and while she said sorry to me, she glared at me. She then went to the corner.

"Oh dear, Bella, you need to go get a tissue. Alice, sweetie, will you take Bella here, to the bathroom please?"

"Yes Mrs. Cope." A bell like voice shouted.

"Thank you Alice, and use inside voice next time." Mrs. Cope smiled.

A short fairy like girl with white snow like skin and spikey hair stood up. She came up to me and held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice. I hope we can be best friends?" She said

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. And sure, we can be best friends." I wiped my tears with my left hand and shook her hand.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom." Alice pulled me up and took me to the door. She took a piece of paper that said _Bathroom Pass_. We went through different halls.

"Wow this place is big on the inside." I said in awe

"No, it's just a square." We then went inside the bathroom.

I went straight into a stall. I started crying softly. This is the worst day ever and I've only been here for 20 minutes. Alice knocked on the stall door.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice said gently.

I cleared my throat. She didn't need to know I was crying or she would call me a scaredy cat too.

"I'm alright. Can you tell Mrs. Cope I don't feel well?" I heard the stall next to me, door open and close. I looked up and saw Alice's head poking above from the wall in between us. She looked at me and I sighed and opened my stall door. Alice pulled me out, and sighed too.

"Bella, my mom told me _NEVER _to say this about anyone and never even to say it, but…" she stopped "Tanya is a… _donkey_. There I said it and you can choose to accept it or not but she is, and since your my best friend, I have to help you out" She took a tissue out from her pocket and some strawberry ice cream flavored hand sanitizer.

She wiped my face with the tissue and threw it away. She gave me some hand sanitizer and she put some on her hands.

"Now, we are going to go back to class with our heads held high and we are going to go color in my princess coloring book, okay?" Alice said strongly while she stared.

I nodded, she looked scary. Alice then smiled and she grabbed by hand and took us to the hallways. As we walked back to the class, I realized that I hadn't said thank you to Alice. Before we went into the classroom, I spinned Alice around and gave her a hug. Alice gave me a hug back.

"Thank you Alice, for being so nice." I smiled at her as I let go.

"It's okay Bella, that's what friends are suppose to do for each other" She smiled back, "Now come on, I wanna show you my coloring book, it's so pretty. It has all the Disney princesses in it and…" Alice chattered as we went in, to the scariest place ever next to underneath my bed.

**ExBxExBxExBxE**

I hope you guys like it, I just had an idea last night and I was lazy this whole day. Took me 2 hours to do and only cuz I kept on getting distracted lol, so please review and there was a part that came from a story, heres a hint: Secret and whoever finds out where its from, then the next chapter will be dedicated to you, and also I need a beta so if any ones available PM ME! Lol (BTW Happy New Years, I'll have a chapter up by next week Thursday) And btw if you think what Mrs. Cope did to Tanya was harsh well think about it, it's Bella's first day, and shes already scared.

Chapter Question: Do you have a best friend like Alice?


	2. I Don't Even Know Her Name EPOV

**Disclaimer:** I hate doing this, but it's going to happen someday, I…don't…own… Twilight. I also don't own Power Rangers or Nikes either. Phew now that's over with. I'm bored this morning so I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer. P.S Since no one reviewed about the bathroom stall scene, I wanna credit my reviewers, favers, and alerters:

SecretxxSinger, xXJade-RoseXx, DracoMalfoy4Ever, Iru, bunnyboo1612, JoanniniGreece1993, , monty09, TEAMEDWARD9401, xXxBellaxEdwardxXx, and loyal-girl4

You should've seen my face when I saw 13 messages in my inbox on yahoo. I was like wtf, and then I pressed on it and it was all from Fanfic. I was like AHHHH! PEOPLE LIKED IT, PEOPLE LIKED IT lmao

**ExBxExBxExBxE**

**EPOV**

I woke up as my _Power Rangers_ alarm clock rang. I didn't care, I just pressed the snooze and waited for mom to wake me up. I was just about to go back into a deep sleep, when I heard screaming.

"EDWARD! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Emmett screamed.

I wore my slippers and my robe and ran as fast as I could to the door. _WAIT! Alice! She always sleeps in. _I ran back up the stairs and barged into Alice's room picked her up fireman style and ran back down the stairs.

"AHHHHH! MOM! EDWARD'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Alice, there's a fire! We gotta get out! "I yelled back. I was almost at the door when mom stepped in front of me. "Mom! Run! The firefighters can get Emmett!" I yelled at her, trying to push her through the door.

"Edward, sweetheart, you can calm down, there's no fire" Mom smiled at me.

I dropped Alice on the floor. "What!" I screamed "I ran back up and down 2 flights of stairs for nothing?"

"No, you got practice for when there's actually a fire." Mom chuckled.

I turned around and I spotted Emmett scarfing down pancakes in his mouth. As he saw me, I pounced on him as fast as a cheetah.

"Emmett, I hope you actually get stuck in a fire." I screamed while punching him in the stomach.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt." Emmett smiled.

Emmett and I were still punching each other while mom tried to stop us.

"HELLO! What about me? I'm the one who got dragged like a caveman and dropped on the floor like a cheap…_kisser" _Alice said from her spot on the floor where I dropped her.

"Oops, sorry Alice." Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Well since you both said sorry to Alice, I'll give you a cookie for lunch time. But since you two were fighting, I'm only giving one."

Emmett and I grumbled but accepted it. We would get in more trouble if we said something back. We went to go help Alice up and go to the table. Alice and I ate a couple of waffles with scrambled eggs, and bacon while all Emmett ate was stacks and stacks of pancakes with whip cream.

"Hey Edward, did you hear about the new girl. She's chief Swan's daughter, isn't that cool?" Alice said in her hyper way.

"I hope she's nice cuz' my new best friend has to be smart and nice and all other kinds of stuff." Alice hopped up and down as she skipped to our bathroom.

I followed her and took out my toothbrush. I put on the toothpaste and brushed my teeth.

"How do you know that she's gonna be your best friend, she might hate you." I spit out the toothpaste and gargled water in my mouth while waiting for her answer.

She spit out her toothpaste. "I just know these things."

**ExBxExBxExBxE**

I got ready for school. I wore a gray shirt with a black bandana around my neck. Then I wore skinny jeans. I decided to wear my new _Nikes. _The base was gray, while the tip and laces were black, they looked awesome. And to top it off I wore my tiled black and purple bookbag. I looked at myself in the mirror and _wow I look good_.

"Edward? Stop looking at yourself, we have to go to school!" Alice screamed from the other side of the door.

"Stop screaming, and I wasn't even looking at myself, GOSH!" I walked out and went downstairs.

Mom looked at us up and down like we were 4 year olds. "Mom! We're not 4 year olds, we know how to take care of ourselves." I said while I put on my black, red and gray spyder jacket.

"I know but my beautiful babies are growing up, let me go take a picture." Mom scrambled around, looking for the camera.

"Mom, we're gonna be late so let's hurry up and go…please?" Emmett begged.

Alice giggled "Look, the monkey has manners." We all laughed at Emmett while we went inside the car.

Mom put on the mix CD that we made for Mom on her birthday. We all started to sing _Arthur's Theme Song, Believe In Yourself_. When we made it at school, Emmett and Alice jumped out to go see Jasper and Rosalie. They're really good looking, I heard Kate talking about Jasper and his eyes. Let's just say Alice didn't like that.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later." I gave her a big hug.

"Bye sweetie, eat all your lunch and don't give Mrs. Cope any trouble!" Mom yelled at us while we walked into the building. I was reading my favorite book in the whole wide world, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. _Man was that caterpillar hungry_ I thought as I looked up. As soon as I made that movement, my eyes caught the most prettiest girl in the whole world. She had long flowy hair like a princess, and she wasn't wearing pink. _I think I'm in love_.

**ExBxExBxExBxE**

"Oh look Eddie's, staring at the new girl. What do you have a crush on her?" Emmett came up to me and started pinching my cheeks.

"No I don't! Girls have cooties!" I yelled at him as my face went red.

"No, the new girl probably doesn't have cooties, her daddy must of shot them as soon as they got a mile near her." Alice said like she was the smartest person in the who world. I sighed and when back to reading my book. I couldn't help but glance at the new girl again as she stood scared behind chief Swan's leg. She looked so small and pretty, like Alice's clips on her dressing room table.

"Class! Come to the rug! We have a new student." Mrs. Cope shouted, scaring me out of thinking.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I sat together as usual. I looked at the new girl._ I wonder what her name is_. Everyone started to quiet down. The new girl whimpered and scooted closer to Mrs. Cope. Then big mouth Tanya opened her mouth.

"Oh look, it's a big scaredy cat!" Tanya yelled out.

Everyone started laughing but us. Emmett was about to laugh but Rosalie slapped him in the head. I started to open my mouth to yell at Tanya when I saw the new girl crying but Mrs. Cope was faster.

"Tanya, that was rude. Say sorry then go to the silent corner. You'll be there for 5 minutes and you'll miss 5 minutes of recess." Mrs. Cope told her nicely, I would have been _a bit more _meaner.

Tanya tried to give an excuse but Mrs. Cope wouldn't let her say a word. Tanya went to go say sorry to the new girl then go to the corner.

"Oh dear, Bella, you need to go get a tissue. Alice, sweetie, will you take Bella here, to the bathroom please?" Mrs. Cope asked Alice.

Alice jumped up at the chance, "Yes Mrs. Cope." She shouted out loud.

Mrs. Cope thanked Alice and told her to user her inside voice next time. She then went to the new girl and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice. I hope we can be best friends?" Alice said in her hyper way.

I was just about to her name when Emmett knocked me out of my concentration with a punch in my stomach.

"Emmett! What the Henry! I was doing something!" I whisper yelled at him.

"Yeah like spying on the new girl, huh?" Emmett punched my stomach again.

"No I wasn't, now go away!" I turned around and I saw Alice and the new girl walking out the door. "No!"

_I didn't even get her name…_

**ExBxExBxExBxE**

Hoped yall liked that EPOV of Bella's first day chapter. I wanna thank all of you guys who reviewed, faved, and alerted. You guys are the best people in the whole world. Took me forever to get this right, cuz when i posted it up, the text got weird. So hope you can enjoy the creation of my struggles lol xD. Nd yah i noe that i said i was going to upload january 1st but i feel so happy today

Edward's Outfit: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=26558296

Bella's Outfit(previous chapter)http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=26524172

Chapter Question: Did/Are you crush on a boy/girl like Edwards crushing on Bella?


	3. Introductions BPOV

_I know for a fact that this is not a long wait because I know fanfic writers who take WAAAYYY long. So say thanks to my friend __**Domestic-Angel**__. She was going to edit this but I just decided it would take too long. I hope you like this BPOV, I wanted to make this chapter an EPOV but my friend said it should be in a pattern, so REVIEW IF YOU WANT BPOV OR EPOV FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_

* * *

**BPOV**_

As we walked back into the classroom, I tried to hide behind Alice, who was at least a foot shorter. Alice put the pass back on the hook next to the door, and she dragged me to Mrs. Cope.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm just gonna go ask Mrs. Cope a question." She said innocently.

I shrugged my shoulders and just let her drag me to Mrs. Cope's desk.

"Hello Mrs. Cope, how are you?" Alice asked very suspiciously.

"Hello Alice, I'm doing very well, how about you, sweetie?" Mrs. Cope put her pen down and leaned down to Alice.

"I'm doing well too. Mrs. Cope? I know that you didn't get to introduce Bella, so could I?" I gasped.

_No! Everyone's gonna tease me again and laugh. _"NO... I mean no. Alice, you don't have to waste your time on me. They'll know my name sooner or later." I smiled nervously.

"Bella, everyone in this class has been introduced, it's not fair if you don't get to." Alice pouted.

I scoffed, like I was gonna fall for that. I crossed my arms and was about to say no when…

"Oh sure Alice, you can do that." Mrs. Cope smiled

Alice smiled brightly and started jumping. My heart fell to my stomach.

"Yay! Come on Bella, let's go." Alice dragged me to the rug as we waited for Mrs. Cope to tell everyone to come to the rug.

"Everyone, can you come to the rug again? We have someone to introduce, and this time no interruptions." Mrs. Cope said as everyone except Tanya came and sat down. She was still glaring at me from the corner. I took a step back behind Alice.

"Hey guys, you know me, Alice Cullen, the fashion genius!" She lifted her hands up, Broadway style, and smiled. She then dragged me in front of her. Everyone just stared, and out of nervousness, I waved. And guess what? _No one laughed. _I smiled as Alice spoke again.

"This is Isabella Swan. But she likes to be called Bella. She's one of my new best friends. So, if _anyone _bothers her _again_, let's just say that you'll have to deal with my brother Emmett." Alice's voice turned scary at the end. _Whoa, note to self, never say no to Alice_, I thought as I stared at her brother who was smiling at everyone, saying "Haha, she said my name."

"Okay! Alice, sweetheart, why don't you go sit down?" Mrs. Cope rushed out.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope." Alice replied back to her innocent voice.

Everyone went back to what they were doing while Alice dragged me to her brother and his friends. I was a bit scared but Alice called me her best friend, which in my definition means that we can never let anyone hurt us.

"Hey guys, this is Bella! She's exactly as I thought she would be, nice, kind, funny, and the bestest friend ever." She kept on smiling.

"Alice, you've only known me a couple hours, you can't be that sure." I rolled my eyes at her.

"See this proves you're the bestest friend EVER!" Alice screamed as she hugged me.

"Alice, introductions please?" A really pretty blonde girl asked, impatient.

"Oh yeah sorry," Alice said guilty.

"Bella, these are my other bestest friends." Alice smirked. "You can introduce yourselves!" She sat down next to the equally pretty blond boy.

"Well I'm Emmett and don't worry. I'm with Alice, me and Eddie here will keep those bullies away!" He put his arm around the boy with the penny colored hair.

I giggled and the blond haired girl introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose! Nice to meet you!" She put out her hand and I shook it, nervous.

As I looked at the rest of them, they looked shocked. I was confused, _did I do anything wrong?_

"Whoa Rose! I never thought you would be kind to anyone!" Alice giggled.

"Well if you like her than I will too." I smiled at Rosal-I mean Rose.

"Anyways I'm Jasper, and Rose there is my twin sister." He seemed really serious but then he laughed. I looked at him confused. _Why is he laughing?_

Jasper saw my confused face and quickly answered my unsaid question.

"Oh sorry, it's just that… never mind…."

I shrugged and looked at the penny colored hair boy. He just stared at me and I was just wondering. _Is her gonna say his name?_

Emmett slapped the boy on the back. "SPEAK!"

"Inside voice Emmett!" Mrs. Cope yelled out from her desk.

"How come she doesn't use inside voice?" Emmett muttered

We all laughed. Then the penny colored hair boy_ (that's a mouthful)_ said his name.

"My name's Edward and it's a pleasure to meet you." Whoa. I think I have a crush. I smiled like a goof.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled nervously.

"Oh come on Bella! You don't have to act all shy with us. We're your best friends now. And I'm your big brother. Which means Alice, Edward, and you are brothers and sisters!"Emmett said happily.

"I don't think Edward and I are meant to be brothers and sisters." I winked at Edward.

"And what do you mean your all brothers and sisters? Wouldn't that mean you guys are triplets?" They looked nothing alike.

"No, they said Emmett wasn't smart enough for 1st grade." Rosal-I mean Rose laughed. _I gotta get used to the name._"And Aliceand Edward are twins. I know they don't look alike."

"I think your smart Emmett!" I smiled at him.

"I don't think you've known him long enough Bella." Edward laughed.

I sighed. _That was the best sound I ever heard.

* * *

I hoped you guys like that. I would of made this sooner but I had major writers block. But still ff writers wait forever to upload :P_

_**Chapter Question**: Who read a story where Rosalie is nice? And if you could could you give me a name :P_


End file.
